A processor that executes a process by accessing data stored in a storage device provided with a plurality of regions for storing data has been known. The processor stores a data group in a region group, holds information indicating the region group, and accesses data included in the data group, based on the held information.
For example, in a case where a plurality of pieces of data which are accessed at a relatively high frequency are stored in a plurality of continuous regions, the processor is likely to rapidly access the data. Therefore, the plurality of pieces of data which are accessed at a relatively high frequency are stored in advance in the plurality of continuous regions in the storage device.
Examples of the related art are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-203995 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-3934.